


DEVIL

by MoeFantine



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeFantine/pseuds/MoeFantine





	DEVIL

苏黎世的雨下得很突然。我看着窗外，大大小小的雨滴落在玻璃窗子上，大街上是四处跑着躲雨的人们。

侍者端上咖啡，我冷淡地说句谢谢。

我端详着咖啡厅里的一切，这感觉无论何时都让我觉得糟糕极了。从化学气味浓重、颜色分明的实验室里出来，这儿充盈着香粉和欢愉的气息，让我感觉不适。

咖啡厅里摆放着用白色绸带系好的粉色玫瑰，侍者的手套洁白干净，用金色的丝线纹着鹰的图案，餐厅中央小小的喷泉不声不响地运作着——一切都宁静、美丽极了。客人们看书或者休息，整间屋子安静得只能听见雨溅落在玻璃窗子上的声音，而我在这份宁静里却躁动不安——那份躁动来源于我内心的渴望。

我在等一个人。

“抱歉！雨下的太大，所以伞内外完全湿透了。可以给我多余的雨套吗？”

伴随着门上悬挂着的风铃声，一道温和干净的声音划破了屋子里的安静。三三两两的客人朝着门外看去，金色头发的女郎笑着收起了雨伞，侍者尊敬地为她擦拭雾气蒙蒙的眼镜。我不用看向门外也知道，我等的人到了。

我坐在位置上一动不动地看着她向我走来，她的脸上带着仿佛我俩第一次见面时的那样的微笑。她一点儿也没变，即使是头发被雨打湿，白色的大褂也沾上了泥点的狼狈样子，脚步却还是优雅而缓慢。这是她给我推荐的咖啡厅，她看起来与这里真是搭调极了。我沉默地看着她脱下已经半湿的大衣，再小心地啜一口已经冷掉了的咖啡。

“研究院里的研究刚刚结束就来了 ，所以没有换衣服。”她轻轻地说着，嗓音喑哑，语气里是掩饰不住的疲惫。

“你一点儿都没变。黑色还是那么适合你，奥德莱恩。”

我听见那句稍稍有些冷淡的“奥德莱恩”，心里异样的情绪几乎汹涌而出。

我想起我们第一次见面时的样子。我们握了握手，我感受着她温暖而干燥的手掌，和那个没有自我介绍的初次问候：“你好啊，莫伊拉。”

我想就算她不做自我介绍也没人会不认识她——这位医学界顶尖的治疗者、出色的科学家和坚定的和平主义使者。我早已记不清我们两人已多久没有联系……自从守望先锋解散之后。

“我知道你为什么找我。”还未等我说些什么，她径自开了口。

“我一直在继续我的研究，就在苏黎世。但没有了守望先锋的扶持，研究经费和各类资源的来源都成问题。”安吉拉抬起眼睛看着我，脸上的那一点客气的笑容消失了，取而代之的是严肃和不加修饰的冷淡：“曾经的医学界的传奇，现在竟然如此落魄。我想这个消息肯定早已经传遍了整个世界吧。”

我没办法反驳什么，她说的确实是事实。看着她低头慢慢地喝着咖啡的样子，我不禁想到了之前我们共事的那些年。

安吉拉是整个队伍里的骄傲，她年轻有为，坚定不移地守护着和平。为了帮助世界各地的人们，她一直在前线奋斗——她是世界公认的，当之无愧的女武神。

我一直在挖掘着人类的潜能。为了突破人类的极限，我无视一切阻力继续自己的研究。对于其他人来说，我似乎一直都活在阴影下，在一片无法呈现在世人面前的领域。我发现我在潜移默化地被她所影响着，直到“那件事情”发生了。

一时之间，我登上了各大报纸的头条，人们纷纷以“Devil”命名我，说我是那个搅乱了世界秩序的恶魔 。我从未尝过被背弃的感觉，直到此时此刻依然是这样，因为“Devil”从不会考虑他人，只为自己的感受而活。因此我离开了守望先锋，投身黑爪，即使我臭名昭著，仍觉得这一切仿佛都太过顺利，直到我悄悄调查，这才发现了其中的真相。

“为什么不告诉我，当初我会离开组织的事其实你早已经提前知道，是你私下联系了暗影守望的领导人，要求他们给我提供援助，为了能让我有经费和资源继续我的研究。为什么不说，其实是你背叛了组织？”

我冷淡地说着，而情绪早已经翻江倒海。

我的话刚落音，安吉拉便愣住了。她的手指上在咖啡杯的边缘上没有节奏地敲击着，我看到她中指上的戒指，眉头拧了起来。

“你订婚了？”

“如果真的要结婚，也理应嫁给科学。他能给予我全部的爱，全部我想要的。”

安吉拉笑了，我竟觉得那带点细纹的带笑的眼睛有点俏皮。

“守望先锋的骄傲、年轻有为、'天使'……可能所有的人都觉得，我们会成为守护这个世界的人的人，但现在世界局势变化多端，单凭正义使者的力量已无法控制。”

“但是这个世界，不仅需要我，也需要你。”安吉拉抬起头看看着我，用她那双蓝色的、像水一样的眼睛凝视着我。“当年的那场爆炸，是你的技术救了他，对吗？很多事情，我做不到，但是你可以。别误会……我只是在同恶魔交易，为了世界上千千万万饱受战争苦难的无辜的人们，我曾向上帝祈祷，你的研究或许能助我们一臂之力。”

“或许我给予你帮助是事实，但你是恶魔，奥德莱恩。这也是事实……”

“但是没有你曾经出手相助，也就没有现在的我。不管未来怎样，世界会如何，如果我真的能做出成就，那么理应由你为我佩戴荣耀的勋章；即使我的研究成了罪恶的禁忌，这份'罪恶'也有属于你的一份……安吉拉，尽管你极力撇清，但你早已成了恶魔的帮凶……在潜移默化中。”

“罪恶的禁忌，吗……”

我看着面前的女人低下头喃喃自语，我不知道有多久未曾看到她这副神情了。她身后装饰华丽的铜镜里映照出我的笑脸，我看见我扭曲焦躁的脸，仿佛真像她说的那样，是恶魔的表情。

“跟我走吧！”我听出我声音里的渴切，说不出到底只是想帮助她，还是想把这份高傲的神圣据为己有。 “我在爱尔兰有自己的实验基地，如果你跟我离开，待遇将会比现在好上百倍，你根本不用这么辛苦！”

“我知道。”安吉拉的语气里充斥着淡淡的漠然。

“即使被淋上污渍，‘天使’也要有足够的时间擦干净她被弄脏的羽毛。如果只能在棉花般的柔软天堂里行走，又怎么能成为真正的‘Angel’呢？我们注定没办法在同一片阳光下共事，但……我知道你不会让我失望。”

雨停了，金发女郎轻巧地走到门边，再一次和侍者道谢。伞滑落到地上，那名年轻的侍者忙赤红着脸低头捡拾，在这当口儿，那女人回头凝望着还坐在座位上的我，露出一个彬彬有礼而又魅惑的笑容，手指在唇上轻点着，温柔甜腻就像七月的桃子酒。

我一直以为，善就是善，恶就是恶。既然已被正义所抨击，为何不干脆恶得纯粹？但是……遇到了能把正义与邪恶双双玩弄于鼓掌之中的她，我这才惊觉，或许这名为“Angel”的女人，才是真正的恶魔。


End file.
